


A Wish Upon a Star

by panic_at_the_musical



Category: Canrad - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_musical/pseuds/panic_at_the_musical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad and Callum are two beaten hearts- trying to love. However, things get in the way of love sometimes, people get hurt and other people fill empty spaces. Will this teen romance be forever? Only one can decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holding each other tightly, under the night sky, they lay in the comfort of one another listening to the busy city below; but all happiness must come to an end. Conrad felt a heavy feeling in his stomach almost as if his heart had dropped- he was scared- so he held onto Callum's chiselled torso tighter... Conrad hated storms. He watched as the formidable black clouds whipped over the light of hope that was held in the sky.

Brushing his fingers through Conrad's bleach blonde hair Callum whispered, '' You feel tense. Are you okay?'' Conrad felt a shiver run down his spine, whenever Callum spoke he felt the anxiety which had built up inside of him flush away. Conrad wanted to say '' As long as I'm with you I'll always be okay.'' but Conrad knew Callum wasn't the soppy type. Instead he stared up one final time at the stars before replying '' I think it's time you left... they can't know you're here. Not like this, with me right now.'' stuttering Callum said ''I-I-I know, b-bu-but...'' Conrad jumped up and in one swift movement stole the hat from Callum's luscious dark locks, winking at him playfully Conrad said '' You know I don't want you to go... it's just I'm not ready.'' standing up with sad eyes, Callum grabs Conrad's hands and running his thumb over his knuckles Callum replies, '' I know- see you Monday?'' he asks as Conrad began to pull away. Smirking Conrad said '' How else will you get your hat back?'' shaking his head Callum turned away with a small smile playing at his lips. He pulled the window up trying not to slip on the roof below.

Once the window had shut Conrad turned to sit back on the bean bag in his secret get away place from all the shit that happened back inside the house. He listened to the fumbling of Callum leaving the house. After he heard the second window shut he knew Callum was gone. All of the horrible thoughts came rushing back into Conrad's conscious as he listened to the thunder rolling. Taking the hat off, he looked at it as his body shook and he teared up. The thought of him not being able to be the man he wants to be terrifying him.

Conrad began eagerly wishing upon the final star visible in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Conrad strutted into the hallway of Greenvale High School with Kerry on his arm and the rest of his popular friends behind him. Kerry was a pretty girl with thick black glasses and a sense of humour to die for, she definitely wasn't the type of girl you'd normally see strutting with the popular crew, but she held a special place in Conrad's heart. All of Conrad's life Kerry had lived across the road from him, that's how they met and became the high school power couple. As they strutted down the hallway almost every group that they passed, threw a chorus of "Hello!" and "What's up man?" in their direction. The group began floating off towards their lockers, leaving Conrad an Kerry to talk as they travelled to the far end of the school where their first class was. ''Are you sure I'm okay?'' Conrad held a tone of worry in his voice, squeezing his arm in reassurance Kerry further assured him by saying '' It's okay babe I'm proud of you. You're doing great **you will** do great, stop panicking.''  looking at her with a 'Oh come on!' face he exclaimed ''I'm not very good at History, okay and this test is 40% of my grade.'' stopping him in his tracks she flung him around, a fierce look on her face, ''We studied all weekend for this test. If you fail I will personally shave your bleach blonde hair off of the top of your big chubby head.'' stepping back from Kerry in a very slow manor he cautiously says ''Thanks for the encouragement. I'm gonna go now, I will s...'' cutting him off Kerry yells ''What are you going to get?'' her eyes narrowed in on him.  ''A-a..bbbb...'' pointing her finger at him she exaggerates (with flailing arms) ''AN A+ CONRAD!!!'' nodding his head in agreement he slowly turned the corner knowing that Kerry would catch up with him as they had the same class. The bell rang the second Conrad's foot entered the threshold of his History lesson.  


  


Fairly relaxed Conrad left the lesson an hour later '' I definitely aced that test.'' he had a triumphant look on his face as he peered down at Kerry, with a look of annoyance on her face she glanced up and whispered, '' I definitely failed that test.'' Not really paying attention to Kerry's ranting Conrad had his eyes on the tall, toned figure at the end of the hall who was already signalling for Conrad to meet him in the back. ''Are you even listening to me?'' bringing his eyes to focus on Kerry he said '' Huh? What, yeah.'' Turning her head, Kerry caught a quick glimpse of the person who held Conrad's attention. Smirking to herself Kerry laughed '' Go!'' looking at her with that 'are you sure?' face she replied ''If you don't I will.'' not waiting for another second Conrad sprinted down the hallway with Kerry shouting out '' Don't have too much fun!''  


  


Opening the door Conrad entered and felt someone grab him from behind and begin to kiss his neck. ''Hi.'' he said as the door was locked. ''Hi.'' replied Callum, an award winning smile crossing his face as Conrad turned to face him. ''How was your History test this morning?'' wondered Callum holding Conrad in his arms tight. ''You remembered. It went extremely well if you ask me.'' he gloated. Loving the fact that Conrad was happier this morning than he was on Saturday Callum gave his boyfriend a kiss. It wasn't heated or needy but soft and sweet. Content Callum asked ''How's Kerry? Saw you two this morning.'' he squeezed Conrad's waist. '' She's really good. Although I think she's in a sour mood because we studied all weekend for this test and she thinks she's failed.'' nodding at the truth of Kerry's insecurity he went on 'She is really living up to being a beard. Do you think she is okay with it?'' concern washed over Callum's features. Rubbing his hands up and down Callum's arms Conrad nodded ''She just wants to help me. Us. She wants us to be happy. Plus, have you seen how good of a job she is doing?''   


Letting go of Conrad's waist Callum pushed his hands through his hair and agreeing ''She's the best beard I've ever seen.'' 

Conrad giggled and with a heavy breath reluctantly took Callum's hat out of his bag. "I always keep my promises- here's your hat back." "No- I want you keep it- you look cute in it" Callum paused, then continued "plus I think it's a bit of a cliché for an openly gay guy to have such a gay looking hat, the most popular, straight, guy in this school should have it- maybe it'll become the new 'it' trend" Callum replied in annoyance. "Hey! No fair Cal, you said it yourself that your fine with me still being in the closet." Conrad replied with a sad look in his blue eyes. Callum looked at Conrad sternly and told him in a sympathetic tone; "It's _fine_ \- for you. But I want to be able to walk down these stupid hallways for the next 6 months with _my_ boyfriend" 

"I know, and I'm sorry that we can't be a real couple but I have this amazing boyfriend, the type of boyfriend a guy like me needs- who, by the way I'm super gay for." Finally Callum smiled and agreed to let the subject drop.   


The boys had already missed second period so when the bell rang for break they were happy to leave before any one saw them coming out of the closet.  


*Excuse the pun*  



End file.
